


Understanding hahaha

by rosemay03



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kinky, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemay03/pseuds/rosemay03
Summary: Hello to anyone reading this :) i am an absolute amateur, but I do have a lot of disgusting ideas to get off my chest and I think I can use this book to work out a few of them. Remember, if you write about your gross fantasies, you don’t actually have to be subject to them in real life!This book will be constantly up for change and I expect full heartedly for it to be a slow burn.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Beginning the Hunter exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egami Hina begins the exam

I’ve worked hard to get where I am today. I’ve spent every day since 6 years old to become the person I am today. 10 years of pain and pushing myself to my very limits, collapsing at the end of the day with exhaustion, only to wake up the next morning and push myself harder. I consider myself strong, tough, capable, and prideful, as I should be. I escaped poverty, abuse, ethnic cleansing, cult-level religiosity, etc. I beat the fucking odds.

In the waiting room of the hunter exam i feel uncomfortable, like eyes are on me. I don’t see many women as I look around the room and come to the realization of just how many men are around me. I begin to stiffen. I don’t trust men. I’ve had too many bad experiences and fully expect that they’re far from over. I begin to regret my choice in clothing. I’m wearing a black and red vest-like corset and a small low rise tennis skirt. I'm wearing black thigh high socks as well and my tools and some weapons are stashed in a garter-esque tool belt. I carry a long metal rod with me as well which is stashed on my tool belt as well.  I don’t think I should’ve listened to the woman at the counter.  Never the less, I recognize I’m stuck with a less than decent outfit, and no shoes either, as I’d left them at he bank of a river on accident. I hope there wont be too much running.

I tie my long puffy brown hair into a ribbon that I take from my wrist. I’ve found much use for ribbons and so I prepared 5 on each arm in case they come in handy. Now there is only 4 on my left arm, but my impossible hair is at least out of my face. I look around for someone to talk to, and to scout my competition, a skill I’ve had to rely on all too often.

I note a few of the more memorable characters in the room. The list that i assume i wont be able to trust is far longer than those that seem kind sadly. There’s a man with large round armour, and his shoulder pads remind me of large cartoonish bombs. I also notice a man with a pink turban and a group of... brothers? Maybe? More importantly I notice a smug looking man in a bizarre outfit. It looks almost like a clown or a jesters clothes, but his expression, cold and amused, is anything but laughable. A large-bellied man strides up to me holding out a can of soda. “Would you like one? Here! You look new.”

He’s confident and seems trustworthy enough but I kindly turn him down. “No thank you. Iv’e learned not to drink anything before working on much” 

“Hmm” he pauses for a moment and the light seems to strike his eye “are you sure? Please take one.”

“Ah- I- I’ll save it for later I guess.”

“Great!” He seems delighted and thrusts his arm out excitedly. 

I take the soft drink slowly and place it on the ground next to me. I laugh shyly “Ah umm, thank you.” I say with a polite bow, hoping he’ll leave. 

It works and with a small wave he’s off to go bother a chubby child with a computer. I go back to my task of assessing friends and foes. As I’m scanning the room, my blood runs cold at the sight of a large purplish man-thing. It- he has pins stuck deep into his face and chest and a chunk of blue hair spurting from his skull. His shoulders are broad, impossibly broad, and his eyes seem without shine, without soul. He’s staring at me.  He’s staring at me.  I shake my head and unfocus, immediately leaning away from the wall. I look away. I move away, and gravitate towards a group of four, kinder-looking souls. There are two young looking boys, maybe 12 or 13, a few years younger than me. They’re chatting excitedly, one more excited than the other, with another boy, blonde, dressed well, around my age probably, and a tall young man with tiny glasses, a black suit, and a brief case to pair with his poor posture. 

I shyly budge myself into their circle. “Ummm hi~” I grimace a bit at my high toned voice and clear my throat quietly before continuing, “My name is Egami Hina. I just wanted to make friends with some one.” I smile my biggest, teethiest, kindest smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Ill b continuing in the first chappy


End file.
